


little and broken (but still good)

by noxes



Series: the second family (the one that understands) [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Actual Dad Peter B Parker, Awesome Gwen, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Colors, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Fluff, Gen, Gwen Stacy is a good bro, Humor, Miles Morales Is A Sweetheart, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Noir loves his tiny daughter, Peni Parker Is A Sweetheart, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Supportive Spider-Family, Tumblr Prompt, could be read as father/son or brothers you decide, first driving lesson, spider-fam, the spiderfam loves miles, they love to tease him too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxes/pseuds/noxes
Summary: The Prompt Queen's back! Fresh out of watching Into the Spider-Verse andand ow, my tears haven't dried.So, to remedy that, I've decided to start taking spiderfam prompts for Spider-Verse! Ask for any characters in the spiderfam to interact and I'll do my best to write a little fic around it! (within reason)





	1. driving lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Miles doesn't know how to drive, but he wants to learn.
> 
> Peter has no idea how to be an adult. And why bother driving when you can just use your webshooters?

“Gas pedal’s on the right, brake’s in the middle, emergency brake’s on the left,” Peter says lazily, waving a hand vaguely. “Have fun.”

Miles stares. “Peter, we aren’t even  _in the car_  yet.”

\--

“Which way do I turn the wheel if I wanna back the car out to the right?” Miles says nervously, peering behind him. They’re practicing in a parking lot, and Peter is being Supremely Unhelpful.

“Opposite direction of what you’d normally do.”

“What does that mean?!” Miles yelps, accidentally stomping the gas and sending the car revving backwards. Both passengers scream and Miles hits the brakes.

_“If you wanna turn right, turn the wheel to the left,”_  Peter yells over Miles’ hyperventilating.

_“Oh thanks, that’s REAL HELPFUL,”_  Miles shrieks back.

\--

“Which one’s the emergency brake again?”

“…Peter why are you asking me.”

\--

“Why are we doing this  _now_? You’re only thirteen, right?” Peter says, turning to glance at Miles. “Is the legal driving age different in this universe? ‘Cuz it’s sixteen in mine.”

Miles huffs. “I’m almost fourteen. And my dad says it’s best to get some practice in.”

“Isn’t your dad a cop?”

“Yeah, but he’s a  _cool_ cop.”

“Ah.”

\--

“AAAAAAAAAA WHY ARE WE ON THE HIGHWAY”

“YOU SAID THIS WAS THE RIGHT EXIT SO I TOOK IT!!!”

\--

Peter grins as he steps out of the car. “Well, that was fun!”

“You suck, man,” Miles groans, tripping and nearly falling flat on his face.

“We should do that again sometime!” Peter says, cheerfully ignoring his mentee’s distress.

“How did you ever succeed as an adult.”

“Clearly, I didn’t.” Peter grins cheekily as he saunters out of the parking lot, wrapping an arm around Miles’ shoulders.

His smile grows slightly as Miles begrudgingly leans into him, still grumbling under his breath.


	2. hellos and good-bis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles comes home looking rather flustered one morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative chapter summary: miles has a really good and supportive spider-family and also no one is straight
> 
> (the spiderfam are all staying in an apartment something something portals something something plotholes and SCIENCE)

When Miles walks in, Gwen takes one look at him and immediately asks, “Who is it.”

Miles looks up in surprise. “Who is–who is what?” He points to himself like he’s not sure if she’s actually asking him.

“The person who you have a crush on. Who is it,” Gwen says blandly.

This, of course, causes immediate disturbance in the motley collection of spider-people currently in Peter B’s new apartment. Noir snaps his head around in the direction of Miles fast enough to break his neck, Peni and Ham pop out of a room down the hall, Peter yelps and drops a full coffee carafe (that he was  _drinking out of_ , what the hell Peter, use a mug), and Miles flushes a deep crimson and stutters dumbly.

Gwen eyes him beadily.

“Gwen,” Miles hisses through his teeth, cheeks still very red, “I  _do not_  have a crush.”

“Yeah you do!” Peni pipes up, poking his cheek. “You just got super blushy!”

Miles pulls his collar up over his face, but Peter materializes in front of him and pulls it back down. Miles takes one look at the guy’s positively shit-eating grin and groans. Peter ignores him, throwing an arm around Miles’ shoulders and pulling the kid into his side.

“Oh? Oh  _really?_  You have a  _crush_  now, do ya?”

“Peter, get off me, don’t you  _dare-”_

“Okay, wait wait wait, who is it?! Is it someone we know?” Peter says, giving Miles a little shake. Noir bears a surprisingly happy grin on his monochrome face, leaning on the kitchen counter. Ham is perched on the back of the couch, grin decidedly more malicious, and Peni is bouncing around Miles like an excited puppy.

Gwen fixes Miles with a stare that seems totally serious, but a glitter in her eyes suggests amusement. Miles groans.  _She’s enjoying this just as much as Peter is._

“Answer his question, Miles,” she says. “ _Is_  it someone we know?”

“N-no!” Miles stutters, wriggling out from under Peter’s arm. “No, it’s not–he’s not a–”

“ _He?”_  Peter says, grin growing even wider. Miles’ eyes go wide before he grabs his hood and pulls it over his head, then yanks the drawstrings to close the hood until his face is no longer visible.

“Ah, come on, bud,” Peter says, laughing and poking the tip of Miles’ nose that sticks out of his hood. “Don’t go all ‘turtle’ on us, we wanna hear about this guy.”

“Ye-es,” Noir says thoughtfully. They had introduced the topic of gay marriage to him a while ago, and while he was still struggling to come to grips with the idea, he was nothing but supportive (possibly because he too was very much Not Straight.) “Is he nice?”

“You guys suck,” Miles moaned into his hood.

“Okay, guys, let’s give him a little space,” Gwen says, finally taking pity on him. “After all, I assume we’ve all had crushes before. We’ve all been there.”

“Yeah,” Peter says, still snickering. “I’ve had this crush on a girl for over 20 years now–”

“You married her, you goof,” Gwen cuts in.

“Yeah, but then we divorced and she went back to being my crush,” Peter says, pulling a face.

“Except you guys are getting back together! So then she’ll be your date!” Peni enthuses, grinning. It’s Peter’s turn to blush, but he’s smiling.

“See, even the most emotionally compromised of all of us can find love,” Gwen says, turning back to Miles, who reluctantly lets go of his drawstrings and lets his face poke out again.

“Noir’s the most emotionally compromised, actually,” Peter points out.

“Am not!”

“You’re tied,” Gwen laughs. “And we’re working on it. Seriously, Miles, it’s not a huge deal. I like girls  _and_  guys. So what if you’re a dude who happens to like dudes? As long as he treats you right, we’ll support you.”

“I like girls too,” Miles mumbles, then takes a breath. “But…thanks. ‘Preciate the support.”

There’s a short pause. Then Ham, who hasn’t spoken the whole time, looks up and asks,

“So have you kissed yet, ooorrr…?” 

Miles lets out a strangled scream and flops on the couch, grabbing a pillow and smashing it over his face as laughter once again floods the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tentative sexuality hcs for the spiderfam are:
> 
> Noir - gay
> 
> Peter B., Gwen - bi
> 
> Peni - ace
> 
> Ham - nobody knows but he ain't fuckin straight, that's for sure


	3. colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up with Peni asleep on him.
> 
> He thinks about it, and comes to some realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for noir, someone asked for peni, and someone asked for colors. HERE YA GO
> 
> this is literally all fluff i just really love them sorry
> 
> (i had noir refer to himself as "peter" in this, because p sure he thought he was the only peter parker up until the events of itsv
> 
> everyone generally calls him "noir", tho)

Peter wakes up with Peni asleep on his stomach.

 

Which isn’t, in and of itself, weird. Or even uncommon. The whole group of spider-people just tend to kind of...fall asleep on each other willy-nilly. Especially after hard fights, like the battle they had with Rhino last night.

 

Peni’s mech repairs aren’t finished yet, so she’s their IT girl in the meantime. She regulates comm chatter, keeps all their technical gizmos up to date, and helps direct team members to helpful positions. What she does is supremely helpful, and she puts on a happy face about it, but Peter can tell that she’d rather be in the thick of the fight.

 

Normally, Peni falls asleep in the big cuddle puddle just like the rest of them, but she was up late last night fixing Miles’ webshooters after Rhino grabbed him by the wrists, breaking both the shooters and Miles’ wristbones. Peter vaguely remembers B swearing viciously into the comm, followed by another nasty  _ crack _ as B slammed a brick into Rhino’s head, effectively knocking him unconscious.

 

Not that Peter’s super torn up about it or anything. He would have done the same, if he hadn’t been incapacitated with broken ribs on the sidelines.

 

Peter, B, and Ham have an unspoken rule between them: if you want your dignity (and your teeth) intact when the police get to you,  _ don’t fuck with the kids. _

 

There are three children on the team, and while they can certainly take care of themselves on their own if the necessity arises, the three adults are going to do everything in their damned power to make sure that  _ never has to happen. _

 

(Yeah, yeah, they act like a bunch of soccer dads. Sue them.)

 

Peter remembers wanting to stay up with Peni, but she insisted that he sleep, and, begrudgingly, he had complied. He doesn’t remember Peni falling asleep on his stomach at any point during the night--he had, after all, been  _ very _ deeply asleep, as he tended to do when he was injured. Normally, she’d end up on his chest, but his ribs had been broken.

 

Peni’s starting to slide off to the side a bit. Peter puts a tentative hand on her back to steady her, making a valiant attempt to ignore the flutter in his chest when she mumbles sleepily and buries her nose further in his belly.

 

Peter loves his team so much. They’re like a family to him. They  _ are _ a family. And he’s always had a soft spot for Peni. She’s such a direct contrast to him--a kid from the future, a man from the past. And she’s so much more naive and innocent than he, and he  _ knows _ he shouldn’t get attached to her, to anybody, because this job is so high-risk. Look what happened to Miles’ Peter Parker, for heaven’s sake. Dead at twenty-six.

Even so,  _ even so… _

 

Peni shifts again and says something that sounds suspiciously like “...dad.”

 

Even so, he can’t help it. He can’t. Peter cannot suppress the sudden, swooping warmth that shoots from the pit of his stomach all the way up to his face. He can’t stop himself from moving his other hand to the back of her head, pressing her face gently into his belly, ruffling the shaggy dark hair. Can’t make the giddy smile on his face go away.

 

Peter grins at the ceiling, struck by both the absurdity of the situation and a memory.

 

The memory. Miles is sketching something in his book, markers moving over the page with quick, practiced strokes. Peter peers over his shoulder, studying the page curiously. Splashes of the bright, cheerful color, the one that makes him feel happier. Jagged stripes of the powerful color, the one that feels like a punch in the chest. Swirls of the cooler color, interspersed with circles of the sharp, fresh color.

 

Colors and colors and colors, each one with a name.

 

“Peni,” he calls. “Peni, come here for a second.”

 

Miles looks over his shoulder as Peni trots up. “Yeah, Noir, what’s up?”

 

Noir points at the circles in the drawing. “What color is that.”

 

Miles gives him a smile, laying the sketchbook on the table and turning it so the drawing is facing the two of them.

 

Peni peers at it, then points at the circles, at the fresh, bright color. “That one?”

 

“Yes. That. What’s it called?”

 

Peni grins. “That, my friend, is the color green.”

 

_ Green. _

 

Peter points at the happy-feeling color. “And that?”

 

“That’s yellow.”

 

“What about the cool one?”

 

Miles pipes up this time. “That’s blue, dude.”

They go through all the different colors and mixtures and pigments and shades contained in the one small drawing, laughing and encouraging Peter.

 

Peter thinks about this memory now, muses on it, then looks down at Peni again.

 

He touches the barrette in her hair ( _ pink _ ), creases the material of her shirt ( _ green _ ) under his fingers, watches the blanket ( _ red, blue _ ) thrown haphazardly thrown over her shift with the movement of his fingers.

 

He wonders if this is what his uncle Ben felt, when he looked at a tiny Peter sleeping on his shoulder.

 

He wonders if love has a color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a parent
> 
> (GUYS THE FFH TRAILER DROPPED......AAAAAAAA)

**Author's Note:**

> Ask for anybody within the spiderfamily to interact and I'll do my best to write you a little something!


End file.
